The White Tiger
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: *Ch. 3 4/5/02* Hermione isn't feeling well. She gets medicine with specific instructions. It changes her life forever. Harry must help her find a cure in a place where you cant use magic. H/Hr, R/L maybe D/G ^_^
1. Hermione's Stressful day...

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter than you must think the world revolves around Pluto…(don't ask where that came from ^_^;;;)  
  
AN: YO! Hehe what's up? Well I hope you all enjoy my first HP fic. And it is H/Hr. It also has R/L and maybe some D/G. depending on if I feel like it or not. This chapter is just kind of a starter chapter to get things started…so again, I hope you enjoy R&R!  
  
Thoughts: 'Italics'  
  
Author Notes: (useless words^^)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 The White Tiger  
  
Ch. 1: "…apparently our Hermione likes to bottle up her emotions." –Lavender  
  
'This is so frustrating! I can't stand this anymore. 'Hermione do this.' 'Hermione can you help me with this.' 'Hey what's the answer to the potions homework?' ugh! If I get asked one more question I'm going to scream. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs in the common room a book in her lap and she was staring out the window. Tears were forming in her eyes. I can't believe I did that in front of Malfoy today. That was so embarrassing. It doesn't help that Ron had to make it worse. Making fun of me like everyone else. Harry's no help either. He doesn't say the things they do, but he doesn't say anything about them, unless it's Malfoy. If I weren't so smart then I'd probably never have anyone talk to me. Ron and Harry probably wouldn't even come near me…She sighed and looked out the window. It was beautiful outside, but she wanted to finish her homework first. Typical Hermione wanting to do her homework on a day like this. I am so pathetic. She glanced out the window to see Harry playing a game of Quidditch with some people from different houses. If only he knew how I felt…maybe he understands more than the others. Maybe that's why he isn't so cruel. Maybe I'm just trying to cheer myself up wishing he'd like me. I can't believe how stupid I'm being.  
  
Lavender walked into the common room. She had forgotten something and she came back to get it. She stopped noticing Hermione sitting by the window. She walked over to her. "Hey Hermione, what are you doing up here on a day like this? The sun is shining the birds are singing…Hullo…anyone in there?" Lavender said waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.  
  
"Huh…oh hey Lavender. What do you want now?" Hermione asked annoyed.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean. I just said hi…you were kind of dozing off. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If you're sure…" Lavender started walking away when Hermione burst into tears. Lavender quickly ran over to her and put her arms around her trying to calm Hermione down. "What's wrong!?" She asked worryingly.  
  
"Everything!…I always…put up with the same crap everyday. People calling me names, asking me questions…about their homework. I would usually...ig…ignore them or help them out. Everytime Malfoy called me mudblood…I would walk away like I didn't here him, but I do…and its been eating at me." She didn't care that she was spilling all her thoughts out to someone she didn't get along too well with. She wouldn't have cared who it was she just needed someone to hear it. "…No one ever gives me a break. Ron today told me I was to bossy…and I was a bookworm. I knew he didn't really mean it, but I couldn't help it…I almost started crying…I ran and then I ran into Malfoy…he called me mudblood and started calling me all sorts of things. I promised my self I would never cry in front of him, but today…today…" Her tears consumed her and she put her head in her hands.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't know." Lavender said feeling guilty.  
  
"It's all right…no one does…but…that's not even the worst part." Hermione said through her tears.  
  
"It isn't!?" Lavender asked astounded.  
  
"Do you really want to know the worst thing in life?" Hermione yelled angrily.  
  
Lavender was shocked at her tone, but shook her head yes.  
  
" The worst…the worst is falling in love with your best friend and his best friend is in love with you!"  
  
(I was going to leave it like this, but…it's too short, I don't usually like my fics short so you are all lucky ^_^)  
  
She once again burst into tears. Lavender hugged Hermione and tried to calm her down. A few minutes later Ginny, Alicia, and Parvati came in all chatting happily. Lavender looked up at them and smiled ruefully. The three girls stopped and started asking questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Is she Ok?"  
  
Lavender shook her head and asked Hermione, "Hermione? Is it all right if I tell them?"  
  
Hermione nodded, she had calmed down, but the tears still streamed down her face. "But…but let me leave first OK? I'll be in Moaning Murtle's bathroom if…if anyone wants to know…" She said walking away.  
  
"OK, there must be something wrong if she's like this." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, if you girls shut up you'll know." They quickly quieted and sat down surrounding Lavender. "OK. Well apparently our Hermione likes to bottle up her emotions. And well Ron and Malfoy said something to her today and she snapped. I came in here and she was in la la land. When I asked what was wrong she burst into tears. After that she told me something that was quite surprising."  
  
"And that was…" Parvati asked.  
  
"Well…she said the worst thing in life is falling in love with your best friend and his best friend falling in love with you."  
  
Alicia shook her head and spoke up. "So that means it involves Harry and Ron, but we just don't know in what order."  
  
"Yep…that really sucks." Lavender said.  
  
"It's Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" The three girls asked.  
  
"It's Harry." She repeated.  
  
"We heard that, but what's Harry?"  
  
"She's in love with Harry and Ron is…well he likes her he doesn't necessarily love her." Ginny said.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Besides the fact that it's obvious. I am Ron sister and a very close friend to Hermione."  
  
"Does Harry like Hermione?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I um…don't really know that. But what I do know is Ron will get over Hermione if his other crush makes the move first."  
  
"And who might that be?" Lavender questioned.  
  
Before Ginny could answer someone knocked on the door. Alicia got up to answer it.  
  
"Oh! Hey Harry!" The girls shut up right away.  
  
Harry looked at them strangely and then said, "I was…er...Ron and I were wondering if you knew where Hermione was?"  
  
"Oh um…" Alicia turned to look at the girls and they all nodded. "She's in Moaning Murtle's Bathroom."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think maybe you should go see…" They both started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Ginny yelled. They both stopped and turned around. "Um uh…hold on a sec." Ginny turned around and whispered to Lavender. "You like Ron, right?"  
  
"No…er...I mean...ye...no…uh…" She said blushing.  
  
"Can you get Ron to go with you somewhere?"  
  
"I uh...guess so."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lavender gulped and turned to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron, could you um…would you uh…takeawalkwithmeplease?" She said quickly.  
  
He had a confused look on his face, but several seconds later he said, "Yeah, but what about Herm…"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be OK if Harry goes." Lavender replied.  
  
"Alright." He said as they walked out of the Griffyndor Common Room.  
  
"Um…uh…I'll just go find Hermione now." Harry said looking at the girls strangely as he walked out as well.  
  
"Ginny…do you think that was a good idea?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Well, not really. But you've got Harry and Hermione that like each other, but don't do anything about it because of Ron. Then you have Lavender who likes Ron, and she is the other one that Ron likes…so why not give it a shot?"  
  
"Ginny, Ginny you'd do this to your own brother?" Alicia said shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
OK well that was my first HP story ever. I hope it's all right ^_^. It gets better in the up and coming chapters I promise you. It gets very interesting. Lots more H/H stuff too. Please R&R anything will help. Flames, criticism, praise, and helpful hints. Anything will do as long as it is appropriate. If a flame…make it logical or something…not a 'you suck', but something of why it sux…^_^ hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Oh and if anyone wants to know when I post the next chapter e-mail me and I can e-mail you when I do.  
  
~*Misty Wildfire*~ 


	2. The blueberryish pills?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…and if I did then well...hmm…I wonder…

AN: Here's the second part. I may put chapter one and two together since they're both pretty short. Well I hope you enjoy. 

*************

**Ch. 2: Blueberry Medicine?**

**"Myrtle! You scared me half to death!" –Harry Potter**

*****************

Harry walked or rather ran to Myrtle's bathroom. He stopped when he got to the door. He put his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. 

"Man *gasp* that's a long *gasp* way to run." He stood up and slowly opened the door. He jumped back as Myrtle's head came through the door. "Myrtle! You scared me half to death!"

"I come out here to tell you something and…and then you insult me." Myrtle cried sadly.

"No, no I didn't mean that. It was just a figure of speech! Honestly! Now would you be kind enough to tell me if Hermione's in here?" 

"So now you're saying I'm not kind! How rude! *sniff* you're just like everyone else…" She floated back to her stall and you could here light crying sounds. 

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom, looking around for Hermione. He held in a gasp as he saw Hermione in the corner of the bathroom, her knees up with her arms wrapped around them and her head down. He could see her shake slightly as she cried. "Hermione?" He said softly.

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. She smiled slightly. "H...Harry what…what are you doing here?" She asked shakily.

" I came…I came to see if you were alright." He said taking little steps towards her.

"Even if I said I was alright, you'd still pester me." She said smiling. He smiled back. She wiped away her tears, though it didn't help much as fresh tears would replace the old ones. "H…Harry…I can't do this anymore."

Harry had gotten close to her by now and bent down to her level. He reached out his hand and put it over hers. She held back a sob and flung her arms around Harry's neck, crying into his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her; he stroked her hair with one hand and whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down. 

In between her crying she told Harry everything that happened. She was so worked up with school that she didn't have much time to relax. It didn't help that people were asking for her help constantly. 

Harry looked guilty when she told him she couldn't stand it when people asked for help anymore. When she was done Harry lifted her head with his hand. Leaning his forehead on hers he said softly, "Hermione, you don't have to help everyone you know. People ask for your help because you're so friendly towards them. And anyone and everyone who makes fun of you is jealous." 

Hermione snorted. "Jealous ha…jealous of what."

"Of your intelligence your…uh…beauty and your friends." He wiped away some of her tears as she smiled. "Hermione don't let people get to you, I know it isn't easy. You're a strong girl. You may deny it like you did in the first year, but you're stronger than me…maybe not physically, but emotionally, magically, and intelligently more stronger than I am." 

"Harry don't…" He put a finger to her lips.

"I'm telling you the truth 'Mio (so it's not like everyone else's nickname for her…that's the point ^_^). No matter how much you deny it you know it's true too." He laughed at her face and pulled her into a hug. 

"Promise me Harry…that you'll never leave me." She said tiredly.

He was confused, but nodded. "I promise "Mio. I promise." He watched her fall asleep in his arms. "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she can give you something to help you relax." He said as he kissed her forehead. Struggling he managed to get her on his back. Chills went up and down his spine as her warm breath tickled his neck. He walked down the corridors as quickly as possible, hoping not to run into anyone. 

"I see the famous Harry Potter helps Mudbloods too." Malfoy sneered as Harry walked past him. Harry stopped and turned around angrily. Hermione woke up do to the quick jerk.

"H...Harry?"

"Shh…go back to sleep." 

"Of course Mudbloods always have to be told to do something before they do anything right." Malfoy smirked.

"Harry let's just go…"Hermione pleaded.

"No…I'm tired of his mouth." Harry started to pull out his wand.

"Awe poor Potter has to use magic to fight his battles." Malfoy mocked with fake sadness.

"Actually I don't have to," The next thing Malfoy knew was he was flat on his back, his eye in pain. "But I guess you'd rather show people that I hurt you." Harry smiled, lifted up Hermione a bit and walked away.

"I can't believe you did that!" She whispered.

"Neither can I."

"Thank you. Harry."

"It was nothing."

"But it was something…" She was cut off.

He shook his head. " 'Mio…that won't stop him. If anything, it will only make him worse." 

Hermione nodded. As silence ensued Hermione nodded of to sleep. When Harry (met Sally ^_^ ehehehe ^_^;;;) got to the hospital wing he laid Hermione on the bed. Madame Pomfrey walked in. 

"Harry why?" She started to ask until she looked on the bed. "What happened?" she said referring to Hermione.

Harry began to retell the story that Hermione told him. When Harry was finished Madame Pomfrey looked over at Hermione concerned.

"That is what I expected, but it usually never goes this far." Harry looked confused.

"May I ask, what it is you're talking about?"

"Oh well, you see Ms. Granger is just really stressed out with school and everything, its strange because it is only the beginning of the year and yet it seems her stress has turned into a depression like state. Meaning she's in the middle of both at the moment." Madame Pomfrey explained.

Harry nodded even though he still didn't quite understand. Pomfrey walked into her office and came back out moments later with a small bottle of, what looked like, blueberries. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"These, Harry, are the only things I have for her. It helps with stress and depression. I'm afraid though there are some consequences if you don't follow the directions. Which is why I'm a bit reluctant to give these to her, but it's the only thing that will help her now."

"What will happen?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm not quite sure. All I can tell is she must only take one a day. That's it. If she misses, or takes more than she should have…she will…well…she will turn into an animal I'm afraid."

"What!?"

"I don't know it's only happened a couple times. I'm sorry I can't give you any further information." With that Pomfrey left after handing the bottle to Harry.

Harry looked down at the bottle then to Hermione, he repeated this process a couple times before he put it into his pocket and walked over to her. He bent down slightly and moved a piece of stray hair from her face. "Please get better." He said softly and then picked her up, one arm under her bent legs and the other supporting her back as she unconsciously dug her head into Harry's chest. He then proceeded to carry her back to the girl's dorm. 

When he got to the common room he sighed noticing no one was up. He had trouble walking up the stairs to get to the girl's room, but when he did he leaned on the door breathing hard. "Mio' you aren't that heavy, but carrying you that far…man." He said more to himself then anything. Suddenly the door opened and Harry fell onto the floor Hermione going with him. He grunted as she landed on him. "Ow…" He said after a while. He then heard someone giggling. 

"Sorry 'bout that one Harry." Lavender said. 

Harry struggled to sit up with Hermione replied, "That's alright."

"How is she?" Lavender asked concerned.

"She's ok. Stressed and depressed…Pomfrey gave me something for her to take, but I'm keeping it so I can make sure that she gets the right amount or else...well...it won't be very fun." Harry said as he laid Hermione on her bed and covered her up.

"How can you two be so blind."

"Huh?" 

"Nothing never mind." Lavender said as she walked Harry out of the girls' dorm.

"Oh by the way, what happened with you and Ron?" He asked.

"N…nothing important." She stuttered and blushed.

"Right then, I'll just have to ask Ron."

"Night Harry." Lavender said walking back in the girls' dorm.

"Night." Harry said as his thoughts drifted and holding the bottle of medicine tightly in his hand.

*************

Ok so that chapter wasn't that good either…I swear to you there's more action and romance in the next one! 

I have a question though. Why is it that some of you that write these stories put the speech with apostrophes (' ') instead of quotation marks ("")? I mean speech is usually put in quotation marks. It is a bit more difficult to read when it's in apostrophes. I'm not ragging on any of you I'm just curious ^^; Sorry if it offended you or something.

R&R!!!


	3. Midnight

Discalimer: everytime…*sigh* I don't own anything that isn't mine ^_~

AN: Well I said this chapter would be longer didn't I? The next chapter should be just as long, if not longer.  Well…I hope you enjoy it's a bit crappy in some places ^^;; 

""-Speech

'_Italics'-_ animal talking

_Italics_- Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The White Tiger Chapter 3: Midnight 

               The next day was fine except for the fact that Harry had kept a very good eye on Hermione.  It' not like she didn't like it, its just it got very unnerving with him following her all over the place.  The problem that was really bothering her is he never said a word to her until after lunch.

"Hermio…" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Harry I know you're worried about what happened yesterday, but why do you keep following me?  You almost followed me into the girls bathroom for bloody sake."

Harry blushed. "I'm...sorry.  It's just…well here.  Madam Pomfrey told me to give you one of these after lunch everyday."  He said as he handed her the bluberryish pills.

Hermione just looked at his hand. "I've never seen that kind of medicine before.  What is it and why can't I take it myself?"  She asked.  Mad at herself for not knowing what they were.

"Hermione you can't know everything."  Harry said while shaking his head.  He could tell she was getting worked up about it.  "Pomfrey said they've never really had to use these that's why know one really knows of them."  Hermione's face relaxed a bit. He continued, "You have to take them because we were both worried about you, and still are, because you seem so stressed lately and the school year just started.  The reason I don't want you to keep the bottle is because Pomfrey said that if you take to much or to little something bad will happen." Seeing the look on her face he shrugged. "She didn't say what, exactly, but just to make sure nothing happened she asked me to keep it for you."  Harry held out his hand. Hermione picked up the pill and put it in her mouth.

Her face turned from curious to disgust. "Ew that was horrible." She exclaimed.

"Well, no one said it was going to be gourmet food." Harry said as he put the bottle back into his pocket.

Hermione glared at him. As they walked off they failed to notice the bottle leave from Harry's pocket floating to the corner and disappearing.  Then within seconds the bottle returning to Harry's pocket.  Hermione heard a snicker and turned and looked in the corner.  She saw a flash of blonde, but shook her head telling herself she was just seeing things.

When they got to the common room Hermione went up to the girls dorm while Harry went to talk to Ron.

"Hey Ron."  Harry said as he sat across from him.

Ron looked up a little bit nervously. "Um…hey Harry."

Noticing his nervousness Harry grinned even more. "So, what happened last night?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"  Ron said coolly though the reddening of his cheeks proved other wise.

"You know what I'm talking about.  Out with it.  What happened with Lavender Brown?" 

Ron blushed even more. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this, he sighed and started talking "Well, we were walking outside.  She didn't say anything at first.  So I was about to say something when she stopped me."

"What happened after that?"  Harry asked anxiously.

"Harry don't interrupt me.  As I was saying when I was about to say something she turned to me and stopped me.  Then well…she kissed me."  Ron said with a glazed look in his eye.  Harry smiled and sat back in his chair smugly.  He knew something had happened. 

"So what happened after that?  Did you two have a nice snog under the moonlight?"  Harry could barely hold his laughter as he spoke.

"Um well…no."  Ron said as he laughed a little.  "McGonagal caught us."  Harry burst out laughing with Ron soon joining him.

****

The next few days went on as usual.  Ron and Harry getting in trouble from Snape, Ron running off with Lavender somewhere, and the Weasley twins brewing up a new potion for some new candy.  Usual, until Friday.

Lavender was running around the Gryffindor Common Room. "Harry? Harry!?  Has anyone seen Harry!?" She yelled desperately to all in the common room.  As most everyone shook their head she let out a frustrated yell and ran out the door.  "HARRY!!!"  She yelled really loudly down the empty hallways.  Growing more frustrated by the second she stormed down the hallways yelling his name.  She soon became desperate and almost started crying.  As she turned the corner someone tapped her shoulder.  She jumped. "Harry!? Don't scare me like that!"  She yelled then threw her arms around him. "Thank god I found you!"

Harry stood there awkwardly looking at Lavender. "Um, why were you yelling my name?"

"Harry come quick something's happened to Hermione!"  Before she could finish he raced down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room.  As Lavender trailed behind him, she yelled out, "She's in the girls dorm!"  He nodded and disappeared around the corner.

Harry burst through the common room portrait.  Everyone turned to look at him; he ignored their curious stares as he sprinted up to the girls dorm.  Ron, Ginny and Parvati started to follow when Lavender came in struggling to stand up.  

"Man can that boy run." She collapsed next to the portrait.  "Parvati, Ginny, Ron, don't go up there."  They looked at the girl's dorm and then walked over to Lavender to help her up.

****

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Harry…I think, I think I was given too much.  I feel funny."  Hermione whispered.  She sounded scared and confused.  She hated it when she didn't know what was going on.  She hated it even more because what she didn't know was happening to her.

Harry's eyes widened.  "Oh no…" he whispered to himself.  He walked over to her and picked her up.  Hermione was in so much turmoil she couldn't bring herself to stand.  Before leaving the common room, going unnoticed, he slipped into the boy's dorm to get his invisibility cloak.  He didn't need anyone crowding around him. 

As he walked into the common room he slowly let out a breath, relieved that the attention was more on Lavender.  He slipped through the portrait and headed to the hospital wing.  As soon as he got there he set Hermione down and called out to Madame Pomfrey.  She walked up to him noticing he brought Hermione with him.  Seeing the worry on Harry's face and the fear on Hermione's she knew what had happened.

"I need to get Professor Dumbledore."  She said quickly and then left.

As soon as she left Hermione spoke. "Harry, I'm scared."  She shivered. She hadn't remembered being so scared before.  Even when in the first year the troll could have killed her.  She knew then what would have happened, but now when she was given some medicine she never heard of and when she was given an overdose of it and no one knew what was going to happen to her.  That's what scared her, scared her more than death.  Not knowing.  It was something that never happened to her.  She always knew what was going on, what things were, and who they were, but she never knew nothing and if she didn't know it, she could always find it in a book.  But for some reason what ever was happening to her, it was almost as if she wasn't allowed to know what was to happen.  And she hated it.

Harry saw the fear in her eyes.  He didn't know what to do.  He had no idea what was running through her head, all he knew was she needed to be comforted and he was there to do it.  Without saying anything he walked over to her and sat behind her as he pulled her from behind and hugged her.  Harry didn't know what else to do.  It was his fault this happened to her.  He just wished he knew how to help her.

Dumbledore walked in, a small, sad knowing, smile on his face.  "Please follow me, Harry, Hermione."  He said as he walked out.  With faces full of confusion, Harry helped Hermione up as they followed Dumbledore out the door and down a strange corridor they never noticed before.  Dumbledore stopped in front of a giant door.  He turned to them.  

"The two of you will be staying here from now on."  Before Hermione could speak up, he smiled. "No Miss Granger you aren't in trouble, but we can't be having an animal running around the castle now can we?"  Dumbledore said lightly.  Hermione looked down and Harry spoke.

"Why, not that I mind, but why am I staying with her?"

"Because, my boy, someone needs to look after her and who better to do it but the person she is closest too."  Dumbledore smiled as they blushed.  "And she will need to look after you."  He said quietly.  

Harry didn't hear him, but Hermione did and she looked up wanting to ask.  Dumbledore looked at her and smiled slightly.  She then knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer so she didn't bother asking.  

Dumbledore walked away, but Madame Pomfrey stayed with them.  

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"What is it, Harry?"  She asked politely.

"How long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know."  Harry hung his head and jumped when Hermione suddenly screamed.  He turned around quickly and gasped.

"M…my hair…it…it's …"  She couldn't finish, so Harry did it for her.

"White."  He also noticed it had gotten shorter.  What used to be mid back length was now shoulder length.  Harry also noticed another thing that changed. "Um…not to make it worse, Mio, but your eyes are um…turning uhh…"

"Spit it out already Harry!"  Hermione said frustrated.

"Purple."

"What!?"  She grabbed a mirror and then dropped it.  Harry flinched when it came crashing down.  No one bothered to repair it.  "Oh no…"  Hermione whispered as tears came to her eyes.  

Pomfrey shook her head slightly.  "Harry, you need not tell anyone about this matter.  If anyone asks, Hermione went back home sick.  She is highly contagious."

Harry just nodded.  He still couldn't believe this was happening.  It wasn't allowed to happen to Hermione.  It was supposed to happen to him.  Weird things always happened to him, not his friends, especially not his best friends.  Silently Harry swore that whomever did this would pay and they would pay dearly.

Madame Pomfrey left the two alone.  She sighed when she shut the door. "Once again history has a tendency to repeat itself.  And the same animal too.  I wonder why Dumbledore didn't want me to mention it happened to Harry's parents." She said to herself as she walked 

down the hallway.

~room~

"Harry, I don't like not knowing what's going to happen.  It frightens me."  Hermione said shakily.  She didn't know why she had just said that, but she needed to.

"Mio, no matter what happens I'll always be there to take care of you."  He moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug. _Gee Potter you might as well confess your undying love for her while you're at it._

_Shut up!  And who said I loved her anyway?_

The voice snorted. _Why is the brain always so slow?_

Before his brain could retaliate he felt the Hermione hug him back.

"Promise me Harry…promise me you'll never leave me when things get hectic."

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Just…promise please!"  She pleaded.

"Alright I promise."  He said shortly after.

Hermione smiled slightly.  They just sat there in each other's arms.  Neither one wanted to let go, but they did.  Harry lay in one bed and Hermione the other, both thinking of the same thing.

_Why her/me?_

****

Her senses heightened.  Her eyes bore through the dark like the sun at high noon.  Her ears picked up the tiniest things.  The breathing of her fellow friend, the creaking boards under Filch's feet.  She could smell the fear building in her friend.  She crouched down, the smell of fear seemed to excite her, waiting for the right time to pounce she swished her tail back and forth.  There was a slight intake of breath and that was all she needed to jump her prey.

He was having a bad dream.  He couldn't get out of it.  Luckily for him the bed seemed to move, taking him out of his nightmare but not his sleep.  Something nudged his arm.  He tiredly swooshed it away and turned over again.  He soon felt warm breath on the back of his neck.  Opening his eyes slowly, he turned to face whatever it was.  He squinted as he tried to get the white fuzzy blob in focus.  Giving up he reached for his glasses.  Blinking a couple times before everything came clear he looked up.  He saw a white-stripped face with purple eyes.  Blinking again, he cocked his head to the side.  He jumped back as soon as he realized what was in front of him. "Ahh! Who…what…where…" He stuttered as the initial shock started to wear off. "Hermione?"  He said after a couple minutes.

_'The one million dollar question isn't it?'_  The tiger grinned a toothy grin. 

Harry blinked. "You…I can understand you?"

_'Apparently so.'_  She turned around a couple times on his bed and then jumped off. 'I guess it's not so bad being turned into a tiger.  After the shock wore off first, it's better than being a turtle.'

Harry laughed.  "Well I guess we should go tell Dumbledore then?"

The white tiger just nodded and then gasped. 

"What is it?"

_'I almost forgot!'_

"What!?"  He asked totally confused at why she was jumping up and down.  Mind you he thought it looked utterly ridiculous watching a tiger jump up and down.

_'Watch.'_  She said.  She stopped jumping and closed her eyes.  She took in a breath and bowed her head slightly.  In a blink of an eye the White Siberian Tiger had grown white wings.

Harry's mouth hung open.  If possible his eyes would have probably been out of his head by now.  "Wow…that's…wow…your beautiful.  I've never seen a white tiger, let alone one with wings, that looked like you before.  I mean not that you weren't beautiful before, no that's not what I meant, not like that, well I did, but uh…"  He blushed.  He couldn't believe he was getting speechless with a tiger for Merlin's sake.  

_I guess that proves, lover boy, that you don't like her just as a friend.  No matter what shape or form she's in you still love her._

_Who said anything about love!?_

_No one never mind we're not getting into this now._

Hermione just shook her head and brought the wings back in.  '_Well are you just going to stare at me all night or are we going to go see Professor Dumbledore?'_

Even though the words she spoke were in his mind he could've sworn he could hear her bossy voice coming through it.  "How are we going to get past Filch this late!?  And even if we do you know Mrs. Norris could probably smell you!"

_'I'll just have to scare the both of them now won't I.'_ He could here her giggle as she winked at him.   
Harry laughed, imagining Filch and Mrs. Norris frightened.  He then thought of something. "How…how are we going to get to Dumbledore if we don't even know where we are?"

_'Ah one of the advantages of being a cat.'  _She jumped on him so that he fell to the floor.  She put her right front paw on his chest and looked down at him. _'Its called smelling Harry.'_

_She's flirting with you and she's a cat!  What type of logic is that!?!_

_I have no idea._

_I though you were supposed to be the smart one.  You are the brain aren't you?_

_I am, but I think I have been shutdown at the moment._

_Ah, young love, so…so…wrong…with a cat! A tiger to be exact! What was I thinking!? His heart yelled._

_You aren't the brain so you weren't thinking._

_True, very true.  Oh well, love has so many faces.  Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  _

Hermione had already been waiting at the door before he decided to get up.  He couldn't believe the conversations he was having.  If he ever acted like this out loud he'd hope someone would shoot him for it.  How embarrassing.  As he went to open the door Hermione tugged on his shirt.

_'Hey, how about I give you a ride?  I mean I know where I'm going so it'd be a lot faster.'_

"Uh…alright."  He stuttered.  Harry slowly and carefully climbed onto the back of the white tiger.  Before he could situate himself Hermione had taken off running.  Gripping onto her hair as tightly as she thought wouldn't hurt her, he held on for his life.

Corridor after corridor flew by in a blur.  He tried to keep track of the turns but it was useless.  He started sitting up slightly, getting used to the speed.  It was almost like his broom, just more bouncy.  He started sitting up all the way when Hermione suddenly came to a halt.  Not 

expecting it he let go and flew off.  He landed a few feet in front of her on his face.  

"Ow…"  He said as he rubbed his face.  He froze when an icy voice spoke up.

"What is this? A student walking out in the hallways?  At 2 o'clock in the morning?"  Without looking up he new Filch had a smirk on his face.  

"Look up at me boy so I know who I'm punishing."

Before Harry could get his eyes past Filch's shin something white a fluffy jumped in front of him.

It was Hermione.  She was growling at him, her fangs bared.  

Filch slowly backed up as the white tiger advanced on him.  Mrs. Norris had already scampered down the hall.  If Harry didn't know any better, he could have sworn Hermione was laughing.  

Hermione was waiting.  Waiting for that one second when he would hesitate.  That's all she needed.  _This is great.' _She thought. _ I thought this was going to be horrible, but holy Merlin, being a tiger is the best._  She could smell his fear.  And to her dismay she liked that smell.  

There it was.  He almost stopped.

She let out roar and jumped at him.  She didn't jump on him, just at him.  

He was too afraid to scream so he just ran.  Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Mio, I think you're having way too much fun with this."  Harry said as he struggled to get up.  He had hit his head so everything was still a bit unfocused.

_'You're right, I am.'_  She then looked up at him. _'Are you alright?  I didn't mean to stop so suddenly.'_

Harry held himself up on the wall. "Yeah I'm fine.  Just need to uh sit down for a bit."  He felt the wave of Nausea flow through him when he stood up all the way.  Sliding down the wall he put a hand on his forehead.  "Ok maybe not."

Hermione padded over to him and rested her head in his lap.  Unconsciously he started petting her.  _'I'm sorry Harry.'_

"Don't worry about it Mio.  We'll just have a short rest that's all."  He said tiredly.  

Hermione almost panicked.  He couldn't fall asleep.  He might have a concussion.  She nudged his hand a bit_.  'Harry we should get going.  I don't think this can wait.  And besides after getting hit in the head you shouldn't fall asleep.'_  The voice came out worried in his mind so he nodded vaguely and struggled to stand up.  

"Alright…just help me out a bit will ya?"

_'Just keep a hand on the wall to keep yourself up.  Grab, gently, onto my tail so I can lead the way.'_

Harry did so.  It was a bit strange to be grabbing a tail, but he just shook it off, trying to clear his head.  It took forever, but they had finally reached Dumbledore's office.  Harry had just been able to walk without the wall.  

'Harry, I know it seems a bit much, but since I can't talk you need to say the password…if you need any help just ask.'

Harry just nodded and stood dumbly in front of the statue.  Shaking his head again he tried to think of something, anything. "Um…Surfing Pikachu?"  Hermione looked at him strangely, his head was definitely not working right.  Harry was thinking the exact same thing, but they both gasped as the Statue swung open.  "Um…who would have thought?"

'I think I'll make a note to ask Dumbledore why he has such a strange password.'

Harry nodded and walked in with Hermione trailing behind him. When Harry opened the door, Hermione timidly walked behind him.  When they heard a gasp they looked up to see Professor McGonagal standing next to Dumbledores desk.  

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit, so he sat.  Hermione sat next to his chair.

"I see the medicine has final taken its toll on you Ms. Granger?"  Hermione nodded.

"M...Ms…Ms. Granger!?"  McGonagal said aghast.

She nodded again.  McGonagal just gasped. "You poor dear!"  She then stopped to think. "Albus didn't this happen to…"  She was cut off when he raised his hand for her to stop speaking.

_'Happen to who?'_  Hermione asked.  Forgetting no one could understand her she nudged Harry's arm.

He jumped slightly. "Oh...um...she said happen to who?"  Harry stated.  

Before McGonagal could speak Dumbledore stood up. "That is for another time.  Right now we need to discuss prior matters."  He nodded his head towards Hermione. "First off, no need to worry about keeping her cooped up.  For I will announce that you are taking care of her for Hagrid." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "As extra credit."  Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore continued.  "Now then we can't go around calling her Hermione now can we."  He said as his eyes twinkled.

Harry shook his head.

"So dear what should we call you?"  Dumbledore said bending down to pet Hermione.  Hermione nuzzled up against his hand, feeling comfortable.  Dumbledore definitely knew how to take care of animals.  _'I'll agree as long as it isn't stupid.'_   

Harry suppressed a laugh as Dumbledore grinned.  "Well Harry, since she is 'yours' so to speak, give her a name."

"Um…" He looked around the room trying to figure out something, anything.  "Midnight."  He spoke suddenly.

"Odd name to give a white tiger."  McGonagal said.

Hermione, or should I say Midnight, grinned and nodded.  

_Any name he would've picked you would have agreed to._

_Shut up! That's not true!_

_Oh so your saying that if he said fluffy, you would not have agreed?_

She thought about it and blushed inside. 

_Didn't think so._

As Harry and, now, Midnight left McGonagal turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, why can we not tell them about his parents?"

"Because, Minerva, it would not be the same.  They will find out later.  It would not be good for them to find out about that now."  Minerva just nodded, she knew not to ask Dumbledore what he meant, for that would just lead to greater confusion.

When they got back to the room they noticed it had changed.  What used to be two beds was now one king size.  At the foot of the bed looked like a place for Hermione to sleep.  There was also a large freezer on one side of the room.  

"I wonder what that's for" Harry said as he walked over to it.  He opened it and gasped.

_'What is it?'  _

"It's full of meat!"  He looked on the door and found a note.  For 'Midnight.'  Being a tiger does have its disadvantages.  "I'm guessing it's for you."

_'Oh…I guess your right.  I have been wanting some meat.'_  He didn't know how, but he knew she was blushing.  

"That's alright Mio.  I understand."  He grinned. "So what other things have you picked up?"

She grinned, her toothy grin. _'Well I hate to admit it, but I like the smell of fear.  And I can smell things and hear things I never could before.  Did you know Snape talks in his sleep?'_

"Oh do tell."  Harry said getting ready to hear something juicy, at least he hoped.

'I'd love to, but it was all fuzzy.'

Harry laughed. "Oh well, maybe next time.  Goodnight, Midnight."  He grinned as he got up to scratch behind her ears.  

She purred. _'Goodnight Harry.'_    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey hey hoo!!! Ehehe ok anyway, I hope you all liked it.  That was pretty long wasn't it.  If I had any mistakes, such as with the names, please tell me so I can fix it next time.  I'm a bit lazy to go look 'em up^^;  

Also I want to have a little vote.  I'm giving away a piece of the story, but I would like to know what I should make Harry turn into.  Because he will become an Animgus.  I'm thinking maybe he could become two things or just one.  Please give me your suggestions!!!

~*Misty Wildfire*~

  
  



	4. Author notes, very important

** VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES!!!** :  Hey everyone!! Well I'd like to say I'm sorry for taking so long, but my other computer won't turn on for some strange reason and I had my fics on there.  So until I re-write them or am able to turn it on it may be a while before I upl-load anything again.  Sorry! And thanks for your reviews by the way!!! Hopefully I'll get things to work, but if not I'm just letting you know!!!

(this is the same message for all my fics so sorry if it doesn't make sense though I don't know why it wouldn't)

~*Misty Wildfire*~


End file.
